


Marry Me

by Annie621



Series: Wrestling Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raige prompt -- Roman is going to propose to Paige, but everything he planned out to make this moment special keeps going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Roman was going to marry Paige. It was only a matter of time. All he had to do was ask. Luckily, Roman had plenty of ideas. 

Briefly, he entertained the idea of doing it in front of a WWE crowd, but who knew how the fans would react. Plus, WWE couples didn’t exactly have the best track record when they brought their relationship to the ring. Even further, Paige would hate some big public spectacle. And he didn’t want to make her feel like she  _had_ to say yes just because they were being watched by friends and family. So that idea was out the door before he even set it up. 

Next, he was working on something big and public, but a little more subtle. They loved sports. Both working in sports and watching sports. So, they went to a game, and Roman waited patiently for the blimp to fly by. The blimp that would say, ‘Marry me, Paige?’ 

Now, he’d been worried enough about this that he thought it all the way through. The way it always worked when a proposal went wrong was the girl or guy was too busy paying attention to the game to actually look up at the blimp. So, he kept Paige busy, not letting her get  _too_ invested in the game. Instead, letting her get invested in their conversation. 

 _Too_ invested in their conversation.

“I just don’t even understand it!” Paige’s arms flailed a bit, irritation evident, “I’ve been here for a year now, and I’ve been wrestling even longer. Who the hell cares about my skin tone?” It was a bad habit of theirs. Talking about wrestling, about their families, and more. You’d think they’d run out of conversation, but they never did. 

“The people on the internet are crazy jealous. They may think they know about wrestling, but they didn’t grow up in the business. Besides, I think you’re hot as hell. Too hot even. Too many guys looking at you.” he joked…well,  _mostly._  She was well versed in his type of jealousy. Paige grinned at him. 

“Well, I mean, look at my skin tone next to yours.” she held her arm against his, showing the contrast in their colors, “We go together like milk and coffee. I’m the milk. You’re the coffee.” she chirped, repeating something a drunk Dean Ambrose had said not long after learning of their relationship. Roman rolled his eyes, but before he could make a snarky comment about it, he was jostled. Leaning back, he glanced about in confusion at all the people standing and cheering. Paige hopped to her feet, looking over the field.

“Oh hey! We won! Woo!” she plopped back down next to him.

Roman blinked, “The game is over?” he asked, incredulous. Paige nodded, beginning to collect their stuff. Sure, people had said they had a tendency to get lost in one another, but this was ridiculous. 

That meant the ‘Marry me, Paige?’ blimp was  _long_ gone.

* * *

“I don’t get it. It’s not like it’s a big deal. Everyone knows you two are gonna get hitched sooner or later. Just ask man.” Dean suggested, before guzzling his water and nearly making a mess of himself. 

“I’m supposed to take advice from a guy who just doused himself.” Roman grumbled, jokingly. 

Dean grinned at him in response. ”Come on brotha, just take her out to dinner, ask her, and let yourselves be happy. She’s gonna say yes no matter what you do.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, “You don’t get it. Just you wait until you want to marry someone.” he plowed on before Dean could object, “You’ll want your proposal to be perfect.”

“And wouldn’t that be perfect?” Dean shot back, “Just you and her. Like it’s always been. Romantic dinner. Nice and simple. You’re making it too tough. She’s  _Paige_. You know her man. Just do something she’ll like.” 

Roman nodded, thinking it over. Dinner. Something nice. Maybe it was a bit expected, a bit cliché, dinner and proposal, but it was a classic. He and Paige proved that they could talk for hours with one another. And they both liked food. So why not? Why not just dinner?

Okay then. He had a new plan. 

Clapping Dean on the shoulder, he went back to working out. 

* * *

Part of the problem with traveling all over the country for work was a certain unfamiliarity with the areas. For instant, when Roman picked a restaurant for them to go to, he didn’t expect it to be some fancy, high prestige place like this. 

Now, he could tell that Paige was surprised and they were both probably a bit underdressed. The hostess —no, _maître d,_ — led them to their table, taking their drink orders.

Almost instantly, Roman decided this wouldn’t work. Leaning forward, he caught Paige’s attention.

"Wanna ditch this? Go do something else?” Roman knew Paige and could tell she was uncomfortable in this setting. To be honest, he wasn’t completely into this either. And it wouldn’t be right for them if he asked her here. Her ring would stay in his pocket for now.

He knew he was right at the relief that broke over her face, “God yes.” she breathed, gathering her jacket and standing. 

Roman smiled, dropping enough bills to pay for their drinks (which probably wasn’t exactly correct etiquette at a place like this,) before offering his arm to her. 

This was one of his stupider attempts.

* * *

“Maybe it just isn’t supposed to happen. I mean, this is twice now that I screwed it up.” And both attempts looked so positive. As if there was no way he could muck it up, just like he did. 

” _Roman_.” Seth groaned, “Come on man. Just ask her already. I get it, that you’re freaked out.” he paused, thinking it over for a moment, “Are you sure that you want to marry her?”

” _Yes_.” Roman managed to not get angry at the question. He knew that Seth’s heart was in the right place when he asked. 

Seth shrugged, “Then I don’t know what the problem is man. What’s something you think she’d like? I mean, it’s a proposal, so you have to splurge a little bit.” Roman was glad at least one of his friends understood the importance of it.

“I don’t know. I mean, I  _do_  know what she likes obviously, I just don’t know how to incorporate that type of stuff. I mean, she likes classics. So I’m trying to go somewhat classic with the proposal. Like dinner or the big screen at a game." 

"Just because those ideas didn’t work the first time, doesn’t mean they won’t work a second time.” Seth pointed out, but continued on at the look on Roman’s face, “Okay, fine, don’t repeat yourself then. I guess it would look odd if you guys went to another game so soon. You want something classic? How about, like, skywriting or something?" 

"Skywriting?” Roman repeated skeptically. Seth nodded eagerly.

“Skywriting! Like writing in the sky!” Seth blinked, realizing that his explanation was rather self explanatory while Roman cracked up at his friend’s put upon expression.

“Okay. I’m willing to give anything a try at this point. And hey, maybe third time’s the charm.”

* * *

“We could have just went to the gym.” Paige complained, shielding her eyes from the sun, “I mean, if this is some weird way of trying to get me a suntan, I promise it won’t work.” she teased and Roman rolled his eyes.

“I thought we had this conversation? I love your skin.” he leaned down, managing to peck her on the cheek. It was surprisingly simple to get Paige to go for a jog in the park. He didn’t think she’d be willing for long, but it didn’t matter. It was almost time for the skywriter to appear and for him to ask. 

“Careful Roman, you’re gonna trip. What’re you even looking for?” Paige asked, noticing that his eyes were on the sky. Roman grinned. Perfect. The plane had just come to view and now Paige’s eyes had found it. It wouldn’t be long before she saw the words and he could finally ask-

Thunder cracked and suddenly, it was down pouring.

Paige gave a rather undignified squawk, pulling her jacket over her head as she bolted for cover. Roman followed after, more shocked by this turn of events than angry. 

It didn’t take him long to get over his surprise and be irritated that the universe decided he and Paige just weren’t going to get engaged. Ever.

Roman scowled at the now cloudy sky from under the bus stop they took as cover, until Paige knocked her hip against his. 

“I’d say I told you so, but something tells me you already know. So, gym next time, yeah?”

* * *

“What are you doing mate?" 

Roman blinked, managing to halt his punch before he hit the punching bag and knocked it into the Australian Diva behind it. 

"What?" 

"You heard me! Come on Rome!” Emma bounced on her toes, “It’s rather obvious what you’re trying to do.” Roman had a feeling it was less obvious and more Emma snooping around and sneaking his plans out of a certain lunatic, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain. Emma was Paige’s best friend. Maybe she could help him figure out what to do.

“And what’s that?” he asked, still planning to play dumb, just in case Emma didn’t actually know-

“Propose! And really, you’re doing it all wrong. Paige isn’t going to care about some fancy place or fancy act to  _prove your love_  or whatever. That’s stupid. All she’s going to care about is that you want to marry her.” Emma pat his arm, “Please, just get it over with already. I want to be Maid of Honor!” she whined, jumping up and down.

Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I can just walk up to her and say, oh hey, by the way, here’s a ring, marry me?” He had planned to continue speaking, but Emma cut him off. 

“Why not?” For a moment, he wondered if she was serious, but if nothing else, Emma was almost always genuine. 

“I-I don’t know.” he confessed. “I guess I could…”

“Yes.” Emma agreed, clapping her hands together, “Now, let me see the ring.”

* * *

It was the perfect moment. They were laying on the couch together, relaxing, watching TV. It was peaceful. And he could  _finally_ do it, with nothing going wrong.

“Hey Paige?" 

"Hmm?”

“We’ve been together a long time, haven’t we?” he asked, and Paige looked up to him from where she was leaning against his chest, eyes narrowing.

“Yes.” she said slowly, suspiciously, and Roman paused. She didn’t seem particularly happy about him asking that. 

_What if she said no?_

“And you know I love you, right?”

“ _Yes._ ” Great. She sounded even more unhappy that time. She had to be able to guess where he was going with this. Guess and not like it. 

_Maybe it’s the moment. Maybe she wants a grand gesture. She may not usually be picky, but getting engaged is a big moment._

“I-” he stuttered, before trying to bring it back to what he actually wanted to ask, “Will-I-just wanted to point it out. How happy we are. Love ya baby doll.”

_No._

“Are you okay Roman?” Paige asked, now seeming more concerned than unhappy. Probably due to his uncharacteristic stuttering and nervousness.

“Yeah. Fine.” he sighed, and she looked like she didn’t believe him, but didn’t push, knowing he’d tell her if it was something truly important.

 _Another_ failed proposal attempt. 

The only thing that went wrong this time was  _him_. And his  _nerves_. Nerves that he didn’t even know he had.

* * *

It really did happen when Roman least expected it to. They’d gone out to dinner again, this time at a place that was tried and true. Actually, it was the place they had gone on their first date. A small Italian place that had the best pizza. 

Roman had taken to carrying the ring around with him, looking for the right moment, but he never knew it was strike right here. Though, really, the location of their first date made sense. He was almost upset that Paige had been the one to think about going there. 

Still, once they were finished eating, waiting on dessert, it just…happened. One of Paige’s hands were clasped in Roman’s across the table and they were just looking at each other. 

“Okay…hold on, let me talk for a bit…look, I’m glad we’re here. This is where we went on our first date, in case you forgot. I remember always seeing you in the back and when you finally got up the nerves to ask me out, I was really freaking happy. And we came here and it just…clicked. I almost knew then that we were going to end up together. But now…I love you. I love you, more than anything, and more than anyone. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I…I want to  _marry_ you…so… _Roman_ …I need to ask you…” Paige took a deep breath, shifting in her seat, nervous, and Roman’s face slowly broke into a grin. 

“You seem nervous baby doll, want me to take it from here?” he asked, squeezing her hand. She blinked, startled, and his grin widened. “I’ve been trying to find the right time for this for  _weeks_.” With his free hand, he tugged the box out of pocket and placed it on the table. 

“O-Oh. Good. That’s actually good, because I didn’t actually have a ring.” she laughed, and he could see tears building in her eyes, but he wouldn’t tell anybody. Probably because he could feel a stupidly hot burning in his eyes telling him he had tears too. 

“I think you hit most of the major points. We work well together, in the ring, in the  _bed_ , and in life.” Paige laughed at Roman’s cheeky smirk, “I love you baby doll. I can’t imagine my life without you, and, with this, I hope I never have to.” he opened up the ring box, sliding it over to her. “Will you marry me?”

Paige lifted the ring from the box, before turning her gaze to him and raising an eyebrow, “Depends,” A brief flare of panic hit him, before she squeezed his hand, “Will  _you_ marry  _me_? You’re not allowed to steal my thunder from  _my_ proposal, just because you got a beautiful ring!” she teased, and Roman threw his head back and  _laughed_.

“Yes. Yes,  _of_   _course_. I’ll marry you Paige." 

"Okay then! Yes! I’ll marry you too Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
